The present invention relates to a thermally conductive material for use in audio equipment, information-related equipment, information transmission equipment, and the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to the thermally conductive material having vibration-damping properties besides thermal conductivity.
Conventionally, an optical disk such as a CD-ROM, a Mini Disc, and a DVD, a magneto-optical disk, and equipment such as a hard disk are equipped with a vibration-damping material that damps vibration because they are sensitive to vibration due to their mechanisms. When silicone-based resin is used as a vibration-damping material, there is a possibility that siloxane gas is generated to adversely affect electronic equipment, which is undesirable. On the other hand, it is also required to provide thermal conductivity to the vibration-damping material because the vibration-damping material transfers heat generated in the CD-ROM or the like to a member such as a casing, which functions as a heat sink.
Therefore, a thermally-conductive and vibration-damping material is proposed that is prepared by allowing silicon carbide having an average particle size of 50 to 100 μm and magnesium hydroxide having an average particle size of 0.5 to 1.0 μm to be contained in a polymer obtained by polymerizing a monomer containing acrylic acid ester. Such a material has excellent vibration-damping properties and thermal conductivity and, what is more, is free from fear of generating siloxane gas because the material is an acrylic-based (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4679383).